Арка Пирожного Острова
Арка Тотлэнда — двадцать девятая сюжетная арка, первая в саге Ёнко манги ''One Piece'', продолжающая арку Дзо и сагу Дресс Розы. Монки Д. Луффи вместе с Нами, Чоппером, Бруком, минками Педро, Пекомсом и Кэррот направляются к Пирожному острову, пристанищу Биг Мам, чтобы помочь Санджи. Ёнко в сговоре с отцом кока, главой семьи Винсмок, организовали свадьбу Санджи и Пурин, чтобы породнить кланы Винсмоков и Шарлотты. Содержание Нефертари Виви и Кобра отправляются в море со своими подданными и охраной, чтобы попасть на Собрание Правителей. Виви наслаждается морским путешествием, по которому она скучала эти два года, но её безрассудные выходки пугают Игарама. Он просит не упоминать пиратское прошлое принцессы, так как их сопровождают дозорные во главе с Хиной, которую повысили в ранге. Отец принцессы хочет разузнать о понеглифах, интерес к которым проснулся после встречи с Робин. Другие монархи тоже собираются в плавание: Стелли, новый король Гоа, со своей супругой Селли Нантуканет по пути остановились в Логтауне. Король Кано понимает, что семья Цинцзяо не составит ему компанию на пути к Мариджоа, а Вапол лелеет планы по свержению Далтона. Королю Сакуры Куреха заявляет, что будет его судовым врачом на время путешествия. Семейство короля Рику вместе с Маншерри тоже едут, Элизабелло II предлагает им совершить этот путь вместе. Под водой принцы и Нептун уговаривают Сирахоси поехать, так как они везут петицию Отохиме по перемещению острова на поверхность. Где-то в море члены спасательной команды Мугивар пытаются оправится от шока после прыжка с Дзо. Неожиданно оказывается, что Кэррот увязалась с ними, и им ничего не остаётся, кроме как оставить её на борту. Педро читает новости о разрушении Балтиго. Луффи в первый раз видит лицо отца и волнуется за брата. Впрочем, если о них ничего не написали, значит, они в порядке. База революционеров уничтожена пиратами Чёрной Бороды, но сейчас там Дозор и Сайфер Пол. Неожиданно Санни охватывает огонь, потому что голодный Луффи неумело пытался приготовить поесть и не выключил плиту. Корабль входит в шторм. На Дзо Ванда узнаёт от Бариета об уходе Кэррот, но не волнуется, потому что минк-кролик с Мугиварами. Инуараси беспокоится о том, как Джек их нашёл, поэтому велит усилить бдительность. Тем временем объект обсуждения на морском дне нетерпеливо ждёт, когда его спасут. Его капитан, Кайдо, в этот момент на неком острове запивает печаль от прекращение поставок СМАЙЛа саке. Он вымещает свою злость на подчинённых, представляя на их месте Трафальгара и Монки Д. Ёнко обращается к Киду, который раненый сидит за решёткой, выслушивая угрозы размазать по стенке всё Худшее Поколение. Правда и вымысел: Лицом к лицу с Джерма 66 На Таузенд Санни Луффи всё-таки презентует друзьям «Случайное Карри» собственного приготовления, которое сам же и признаёт гадостью. На этот «шедевр» кулинарной мысли он использовал все их запасы. Команда с ужасом ждёт предстоящего голода. Через несколько дней корабль Биг Мам, на котором находится Санджи, достигает Торта #28 — одной из баз Ёнко. Тамаго пытается переубедить Санджи, чтобы он вступил под начало Биг Мам и союзной Джермы 66. Вито показывает ему фото будущей жены, в которую ловелас-кок сразу же влюбляется. Вито потом вспоминает о комедийном комиксе Сора, Воин Моря, в котором протагонист борется против зла в лице Джерма 66. Это была пропаганда силы Морского Дозора, но Вито всегда больше привлекали злодеи, хоть в конце их неминуемо ждало поражение. Санджи входит в свою каюту (в ней стоит и клетка Цезаря), но от назойливого собеседника отделаться не удаётся, хоть кок и прямо указывает тому на выход. Его грубость разъяряет Готти, одного из пиратов Боевого Танка, но убийцу останавливает женщина, поразительно похожая на Лолу. Через несколько дней обессилевшая от голода и жары команда всё-таки видит шанс на спасение: Луффи вылавливает огромную рыбу. Чоппер тут же ищет её описание в записях Санджи и узнаёт, что чешуя добычи ядовита. Впрочем, Луффи уже упал от отравления. Обычно, этот яд смертелен, но не для Мугивары с его иммунитетом. Чуть позже они входят на территорию Биг Мам и Пекомс планирует следовать определённому протоколу. Однако на их пути встаёт огромный корабль. К шоку всех присутствующих, он принадлежит Джерма 66. На вторженцев свысока смотрит мужчина в капюшоне. Видно, что его брови поразительно похожи на брови Санджи. После осознания, что они выбрали неверную дорогу, мужчина решает уйти и сменить курс, но Мугивары издалека принимают его за Санджи. Оказывается, что человек на корабле - младший брат кока, Винсмок Ёнджи. Чоппер начинает просить агента Джермы 66 дать антидот умирающему Луффи, так как собственный иммунитет капитана не справляется. Ёнджи отказывает, но неожиданно его бьет девушка. Старшая сестра мужчины, Винсмок Рэйджу, оказывается милее брата, но спасает Луффи не антидотом, а своей загадочной силой. Она попросту высасывает яд из тела Мугивары. Брук упоминает, что при нем Винсмоки были королевским родом, и девушка поправляет его: они и сейчас королевская династия. Правда, раньше они правили Норт Блю при помощи военной мощи, а теперь у них нет королевства. Тем не менее, они все еще могут принимать участие в Собрании Королей. Рэйджу благодарит Мугивар за заботу о младшем брате - Санджи. По ее словам, он покинул семью в детстве, с тех пор его не могли найти. Как только появилась первая листовка Чёрной Ноги, отец послал дозорных, но те по ошибке арестовали Дюваля. Теперь, когда информация подтвердилась, именно отец Санджи приказал сменить листовку сына на "Только Живым". Родня Санджи решает не начинать битву, поэтому они расходятся с Мугиварами, чтобы попасть на свадьбу братца. Тем временем из-под воды за происходящим наблюдает Аладдин и докладывает Дзимбэю, что Мугивары на корабле. Изучение Тотлэнда: Объединенный Рай Биг Мам thumb|210px Таузенд Санни швартуется на острове, причем Пекомс говорит охране, что корабль был захвачен им в битве, чтобы избежать проверки. Нами и Кэррот маскируются под местных жителей, а минк-лев рассказывает о Тотлэнде, архипелаге из 35 островов, на котором все виды и расы живут в гармонии и взаимопонимании. Остров, где остановились они, называется Какао, и на нем все, включая жилые помещения, сделано из шоколада. Можно есть любые здания, только крышу трогать запрещено. Пекомс готовит маскировку Луффи, но к его удивлению Мугивара уже пропадает из виду. Луффи и Чоппер съедают все здание кафе, и их вот-вот должен арестовать полицейский. К счастью, за них вступается владелица кафе, выдавая пиратов за рабочих по сносу зданий. Хозяйкой оказывается Пурин собственно персоной. Брук, Педро, Нами и Кэррот этим фактом крайне удивлены. Педро встречается со старым знакомым волком-минком. Тот очень рад видеть "пирата", но Педро удается замять встречу, чтобы не привлекать внимания. Пурин приглашает группу по спасению Санджи домой, чтобы накормить. Она дружелюбна с ними, но Нами говорит, что скоро придется уйти. Пурин готовит им чай и спрашивает их имена. Луффи раскрывает свое, чем шокирует девушку. thumb|201px На Пирожном Острове Биг Мам и ее подчиненные (большинство не люди) поют и пляшут в предвкушении праздничного чаепития, которое случится через три дня. Ёнко использует членов своей команды для приготовления всех ингредиентов вдали отсюда, убивая их настоящих владельцев. Он уже знает, что Луффи проник на ее территорию. Тем временем, пираты рассказывают Пурин, кто они такие, а она говорит, что является дочерью Шарлотты Линлин и невестой Санджи. Однако девушка испугана тем, чо говорит с пиратами, поэтому хватает нож, заставляя Педро приставить кинжал к ее шее. Тем не менее, все удается уладить мирным разговором. Девушка рассказывает, что Биг Мам выдает своих детей замуж или женит их для увеличения своего влияния, поэтому многие уже смирились с тем, что не могут быть с любимыми. У Пурин 38 сестер и 46 братьев, которых Биг Мам родила от 43 мужей. Чоппер интересуется, встречалась ли она с Санджи, на что Пурин отвечает утвердительно. Более того, он очень понравился ей по внешности, манерам и их общей любви к готовке. Однако тот сказал ей, что не сможет жениться, потому что у него есть обязательства перед командой, несмотря на ее чувства. Она рассказывает пиратам секретную дорогу к Пирожному Острову, где они смогут найти своего накама. К ней приходят официальные представители, которые просят ее прекратить работу и начать подготовку к свадьбе, поэтому она отсылает Мугивар, подарив им действительно много шоколада. Они возвращаются на Таузенд Санни, чтобы обнаружить, что Пекомс исчез, оставив записку: "Поворачивайте обратно". На острове Брокколи Джерма 66 закончила войну, начатую два года назад. Получив награду, двое агентов отбыли восвояси, чтобы успеть на свадьбу младшего брата. Команда по возвращению Санджи следует дороге, предложенной Пурин и минует Остров Джема. Нами намерена не высаживаться на остров, а Педро рассказывает о своем прошлом, в котором он уже был в Тотлэнде. Неожиданно команда встречает огромную морскую многоножку. На Пирожном Острове Биг Мам настолько желает съесть крокембуш, что крушит все вокруг и сжирает собственную столицу. Ее подчиненные пытаются вывести ее из состояния берсерка, предлагая сладости взамен десерта, который в спешке готовится. Однако она отметает все, и даже лишает жизни собственного сына, Шарлотту Мускат. Дзимбэй прибывает вовремя и предлагает ей семейство крокембушей-туристов, которые моментально возвращают ее в норму. Она благодарит рыбочеловека за понеглиф, и тот просит ее об аудиенции. Она в гневе спрашивает, не решил ли он покинуть ее команду. Несколько часов назад Дзимбэй обсуждал эту возможность со своей командой, Пиратами Солнца. Они высказали согласие. Однако остались вопросы по поводу возможных последствий, поэтому экипаж приготовился к спешному отплытию в любой момент. Также вице-капитан Аладдин женат на 29 дочери Биг Мам, Шарлотте Пурарин, однако та согласилась повсюду следовать за своим мужем. В настоящее время Биг Мам, похоже, позволяет Дзимбэю покинуть флот, только если он "компенсирует" это: потеряет что-то взамен. Она показывает рулетку, где нарисованы части тела. В это же время корабль Мугивар оказывается скован льдом в сиропном море. Пока они пытаются выбраться, их атакуют огромные муравьи-древоеды, и Педро рассказывает, что уже бывал здесь с Пекомсом. Они хотели найти понеглиф, но оказались повержены Биг Мам. Он замечает, что Луффи необходим Путевой Понеглиф, поэтому предлагает свою кандидатуру на его обнаружение. Луффи соглашается, пиратов снова атакуют муравьи. На следующее утро на горизонте виден Пирожный Остров, и Луффи замечает знакомую фигуру на берегу. Приключение в Лесу Соблазнов: Столкновение с отражениями и говорящими вещами Педро и Брук начинают миссию по краже понеглифа с тайного проникновения в город на Акульей субмарине. Таузенд Санни швартуется у побережья, и Луффи зовет Санджи и Пурин, которых заметил на берегу ранее. Впрочем, никто не отзывается и никого не видно. Нами начинает сомневаться, правда ли Луффи кого-то видел, но потом Мугивара, Чоппер и Кэррот снова видят кока. Тот стоит у дерева, а после снова пропадает. Перед путешественниками встает конфетный лес, а Нами пытается понять, зачем Санджи прятаться от них. Луффи решает последовать инстинктам, чему навигатор не очень-то рада. Они пересекают пончиковый мост, не сводя глаз с конфетного леса. Вдруг их пытается попробовать на вкус гигантский крокодил, зубов которого им чудом удается избежать. Однако рептилия, носящая шляпу-котелок и подтяжки, заговаривает с ними, отмечая, что они "просто люди". Он уходит на задних ногах, ставя Нами в тупик. Она хочет вернуться на побережье, как советовала им Пурин, но мост уже разрушен. Внезапно Луффи видит своего двойника, который говорит точь-в-точь как настоящий Мугивара и реагирует так же. Они похожи на отражения в зеркале. Команда видит и Санджи, лежащим на ветке дерева, но Луффи сталкивается со своим клоном, пытаясь добраться до кока. Из-за этого оба Луффи злятся и начинают драться, а Нами, Чоппер и Кэррот идут вперед. Они обнаруживают огромного человека, закопанного в землю по самую шею. Тот утверждает, что здесь по собственному желанию. На этом странности не кончаются: их атакует загадочный антропоморфный кролик верхом на журавле. Нами паникует, потому что их компасы не работают, а все в Лесу Соблазнов оживает и начинает говорить. Нами, Кэррот и Чоппер не могут оторваться от кролика, Рэндольфа, но Кэррот заявляет, что он не минк, так как не может использовать Электро. Она также побеждает журавля кролика, после возвращаясь к остальным, но преследователь атакует их копьем. Оно в итоге вонзается в зарытого в землю мужчину, который в очередной раз оказывается на их пути. Там они видят, что Луффи все еще выясняет отношения со своим клоном. По команде Нами они бегут, но в противоположных направлениях. "Правильный" Луффи побежал от основной группы, но в спешке команда по спасению Санджи не заметила разницы, а настоящему Мугиваре кто-то заткнул рот. Группа пытается сбежать из леса, но каждый раз возвращается к зарытому человеку. Именно тогда фальшивый Луффи превращается в Шарлотту Брюле, восьмую дочь Биг Мам, а в лесу все показывает свою натуру: двигается и говорит. Брюле хватает Нами и обещает оставить ужасные шрамы на ее лице и мордочке Кэррот. Meanwhile, the world's only ocean-going country, the Germa Kingdom, began to converge at Whole Cake Island in preparation for the wedding. Inside its royal castle, Sanji reunited with his family after 13 years separated from them. Reiju attempted to convince Sanji to return to the family and embrace the privileges of his royal status, but he reiterated his refusal to either marry Purin or associate himself with his family again. Their father, Vinsmoke Jajji, then arrived to talk to Sanji, but Sanji called him a "bastard" and refused to acknowledge him as his father. Jajji then called on Sanji to step outside and settle matters physically. As Yonji received treatment for the facial injuries he sustained in an earlier, unseen fight with Sanji, Jajji and Sanji began their duel in a courtyard outside the Germa castle. Reiju and the onlooking Germa 66 agents were surprised and impressed at Sanji's combat prowess, while Sanji and Jajji traded verbal as well as physical blows. Sanji reiterated once again that he was no longer a member of their family, and that he did not care about any potential reprisals from Big Mom if the Vinsmokes broke their marriage pact. Sanji recalled snippets from his childhood, during which he was bullied by his three brothers for feeding "rats", and was denounced by Jajji as a disgrace to the family name. Back in the present, Sanji blocked Jajji's lightning spear with a leg imbued with Busoshoku Haki, which surprised Jajji. Father and son continued to trade blows before Jajji wrestled the upper hand. The fight eventually concluded when Jajji called forth a "wall" of Germa 66 soldiers to stand between him and Sanji; as Sanji yelled at them to get out of his way, Jajji sent his spear through one of the soldiers, shocking Sanji and catching him off guard before he channelled electricity through the spear's tip and blew Sanji backwards. В замке Джермы Рэйджу лечит раны Санджи, попутно выражая восхищение его силой. Тот, впрочем, лишь говорит, что его надежды на изменение самой Рэйджу и их отца оказались напрасными: они, напротив, стали только хуже. Он повторяет, что не собирается задерживаться здесь или, тем паче, жениться, но Джадджи отметает это. С помощью этой женитьбы он собирается обрести силу, чтобы отвоевать Норт Блю. Для этого он не хочет жертвовать любимыми детьми, но "отщепенца" ему не жалко. Он никогда не считал Санджи сыном. На этих словах Рэйджу защелкивает наручники на запястьях Санджи. Они созданы таким образом, что взорвутся, если тот покинет остров. Биг Мам - единственный человек, у которого есть ключи, поэтому теперь у Санджи нет выбора: он сам говорил, что настоящий кок не допустит травмы своих рук. Влияние на сюжет *Многие персонажи появляются впервые после таймскипа. Среди них: Стелли, Хина, Джанго и Фуллбоди и Дракуль Михок . **Аладдин тоже появляется впервые в настоящем сюжете, связываясь с Дзимбэем по поводу Луффи. *Хину повысили до контр-адмирала. *Все следующие короли направляются на Мариджоа. **Нефертари Виви и Кобра из королевства Алабаста. **Стелли, брат Сабо, теперь король Гоа, его жена — Салли Бланет. **Вапол и Мисс Вселенная из Тёмного Королевства Драм. **Далтон из королевства Сакура. ***Куреха присоединится к нему в качестве доктора. **Рику Долдо III, Виола и Ребекка в качестве оруженосца из Дресс Розы. **Элизабелло II из королевства Проденс. **Нептун, его три сына и дочь из королевства Рюгу. ***Петиция Отохиме о перемещении Острова Рыболюдей на поверхность завершена. **Король страны Кано. *Кэррот проникает на Таузенд Санни, чтобы помочь группе по спасению Санджи. *Балтиго обнаружен и уничтожен . **Луффи видит лицо отца в первый раз. **Дозор и Сайфер Пол прибывает в штаб Революционеров. *Джек пережил атаку Зунеши. *Кайдо разочарован прекращением их контракта с Джокером: его подчиненные больше не смогут расти в силе с помощью СМАЙЛ. *Юстасс Кид, плененный Кайдо, показан сидящим в клетке; он сильно ранен. *Санджи на борту корабля Биг Мам направляется к Пирожному Острову. **Вито показывает Санджи фото его невесты, в которую кок тут же влюбляется, соответствуя опасениям Зоро. *Каждому кораблю, входящему в воды Биг Мам, посылаются предупреждающие сигналы по Дэн Дэн Муси. **Эти сигналы издают территориальные моллюски, обитающие в водах Ёнко. *Джерма 66 присоединилась к пиратам Биг Мам. *Вито рассказывает историю о Джерме 66. **Комикс «Сора, Воин Моря» основан на борьбе вымышленного героя-дозорного и зла в лице Джермы 66. **Это пропаганда, призванная взращивать в детях веру в Морской Дозор. *Цезарь Клаун заперт в клетке, которая стоит в каюте Санджи. *Представлены некоторые члены пиратов Боевого Танка. **Готти, убийца. **Женщина, сильно похожая на Лолу. *Семья Винсмок - королевский род, который при помощи боевой мощи когда-то правил всем Норт Блю. **Даже несмотря на отсутствие суверенной территории у семьи, они включены в состав Собрания Правителей.. **Введены некоторые члены семьи Винсмок: Винсмок Рэйджу - старшая сестра Санджи - и Винсмок Ёнджи - его младший брат. Показан глава семьи - Винсмок Джадджи . **Королевство Джерма оказывается морским королевством, чья территория "собирается" из подконтрольных Джерме 66 судов. **Главный инцидент, после которого Джерма завоевала весь Норт Блю, называется "Свержение Четырёх Наций". **Мечта Джадджи - снова владеть Норт Блю. **Старшие братья Санджи от лица Джермы 66 остановили войну, ведшуюся два года. ***Их внешность идентична внешности агентов Джермы 66, которых описал Вито в флэшбеке главы 825 (отличаются только цвета плащей). *Рэйджу объясняет, что Санджи оставил их совсем юным, и с тех пор его не могли найти. **Оказывается, что это отец Санджи однажды подослал дозорных, которые атаковали Дюваля, а потом с подачи Винсмока листовка Санджи была изменена на “Only Alive” ("Только живым). *Шарлотта Линлин показана полностью. **Она желает создать страну, где все бы расы и народы жили в мире. **Биг Мам обладает способностью забирать продолжительность жизни, что она продесмонстрировала на своем 16 сыне, Шарлотта Москато. ***Члены племени длинноногих, минков, гномов, рыболюдей и змеешеих живут здесь наряду с людьми и живыми вещами. *Церемония состоится через три дня. *Пурин объясняет, что её мать выдает детей замуж или женит для того, чтобы её экипаж стал больше и сильнее. **Семья Шарлотты состоит из 129 человек: 43 мужей, 29 дочерей (в том числе Пурин) и 46 сыновей. Плюс ко всему, у неё есть и внуки. **Девушка упоминает старшую сестру, которая сбежала из дома, чтобы найти себе мужа самостоятельно. *Пурин утверждает, что уже встречалась с Санджи. *Дочь Биг Мам указывает Луффи маршрут до Пирожного Острова, позволяющий доплыть незаметно. **Показан способ ориентирования не по игле компаса, а по отдельному Лог Посу. *Дзимбэй намерен обговорить с Ёнко уход его команды, чтобы он мог присоединиться к Мугиваре, о чем он впервые сообщил на Острове Рыболюдей. **Рыбочеловек доставляет Биг Мам понеглиф, который он заполучил во время своего одиночного путешествия. **Он также информирует о намерениях свою команду, получая поддержку своему решению. *Педро рассказывает Мугиварам немного о своем прошлом: он и Пекомс были исследователями, которые пытались отыскать понеглифы для правителей. Однако они оказались заклеймены как пираты и также потерпели поражение о Биг Мам. **Раз у Ёнко есть путевой понеглиф, Педро вызывается добровольцем на миссию по его обнаружению, пока остальные будут выручать Санджи. К минку присоединяется Брук. *Dj время схватки с отцом Санджи впервые использует Хаки Вооружения. *Момент из прошлого Санджи как члена семьи Винсмоков показан. **Санджи и его братья - четверняшки, то есть родились в один день. **Санджи братья нещадно били и унижали. Это усугублялось безразличием со стороны отца и насмешками Рэйджу. Примечания Навигация по арке Навигация по сайту en:Whole Cake Island Arc